Le Manoir
by tilunarou
Summary: Une soir où tout va mal, un manoir abandonné... ou pas. Jusqu'où la curiosité va-t-elle mener Rosalie?


**Cross Over Contest**

**Nom de plume:**** Tilunarou**

**Titre de l'histoire**: Le Manoir

**Romans** : Twilight et True Blood

**Disclaimer**** : **  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et à Charlaisne Harris, seule l'histoire  
est créée par mes soins.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum**  
Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**OOooooOOoooOO**

J'allais maudire mon frère pour le restant de ma vie. Quelle idée de s'être installé au milieu des bois, sans route principale aux alentours, sans cabine de téléphone et sans station service ! Je faisais quoi moi maintenant avec ma roue crevée, au milieu de nulle part et sans réseau sur mon téléphone portable ? C'est impossible de nos jours de vivre dans un trou aussi paumé !

J'étais perdue, complètement perdue. Je ne voyais que des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres. Pas un seul sentier, pas une seule rivière. Rien qui me donnerait un minuscule espoir de me sortir d'ici vivante! Qui sait ce qui pouvait rôder dans le coin? Loups, ours, sangliers ou pire encore ! Je croisai très fort les doigts pour que les loups garous et autres créatures surnaturelles soient vraiment sorties tout droit de l'imagination des auteurs de science-fiction. Car en ce moment précis, je n'avais nulle envie d'en croiser un.

Armée de ma minuscule lampe de poche, je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans les bois. Il faisait encore jour et pourtant on n'y voyait pas à deux mètres. Je ne savais même plus où était ma voiture à présent, car je n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation. Pourtant, une sorte de sixième sens me disait de continuer dans cette voie-là, et de ne pas faire demi-tour. Même si je savais que c'était impossible, je sentais une sorte d'onde m'attirer dans cette direction.

J'avais dû parcourir ce qui m'avait semblé être dix kilomètres depuis que je m'étais perdue. J'étais prête à abandonner lorsque j'aperçus, à travers le brouillard, le toit d'une bâtisse. Une énorme bâtisse. Je me dirigeai dans cette direction, courant presque. Bon, OK je courrai. Vite, très vite, à en perdre haleine. J'espérai seulement que ça ne soit pas un mirage, que j'avais bien vu ce toit et que je ne m'étais pas faite d'illusions dues à la fatigue.

Je m'arrêtai net alors que se dressait devant moi une grille en fer forgé. Immense elle aussi. Je scannai rapidement les alentours. Il n'y avait pas de petite clochette ou de sonnette pour annoncer mon arrivée. Les lieux avaient l'air lugubres, et l'endroit désertique. En même temps, au milieu de nulle part, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à mieux. La bâtisse ressemblait à un manoir ou à un ancien château. Je tentai d'ouvrir le portail qui céda, grinçant horriblement alors que je le poussais pour me frayer un chemin. Au moins, s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, il savait que je pénétrai illégalement chez lui et viendrait à ma rencontre.

Je gravis le sentier caillouteux qui menait au manoir. Il n'y avait aucune végétation ici, aucune lumière, aucun signe de vie. A mon avis, il devait y avoir un cimetière derrière! Je frissonnai. Je détestai cet endroit. Malheureusement, c'était ma dernière chance de ne pas finir dévorée par un ours. Alors je frappai à la porte et attendis. Voyant que personne ne venait, je recommençais. Toujours rien. _Fais chier! _Je frappais une dernière fois, plus fort, mais personne ne vint. Aucune lumière ne s'alluma non plus.

J'avais froid, et je ne comptais pas rester dehors alors que la température de l'air baissait à vue d'œil. Foi de Rosalie Hale, j'allais entrer dans ce foutu manoir et plus vite que ça! J'essayai de tourner la poignée, histoire de tester si c'était ouvert, et ô miracle, la porte s'ouvrit! Ça valait bien la peine que je me bousille le poing tiens! La porte grinça et je me dis que personne n'avait dû habiter là depuis des siècles. J'espérai au moins ne pas avoir trop froid cette nuit, surtout s'il n'y avait pas de chauffage ni de couverture, ni de lit ! J'allai sans doute connaître le camping pour la première fois de ma vie! Oh mon Dieu, c'était si humiliant! En même temps, il valait mieux ça que de se faire dévorer...

J'entrai dans le hall majestueux du manoir. Il faisait noir mais je pouvais très bien distinguer le superbe chandelier en cristal pendu au plafond. Un peu poussiéreux mais bon... Je m'enfonçai dans le hall, toujours armée de ma lampe de poche et découvrit un escalier. Je décidai de grimper à l'étage, histoire de voir s'il y avait un endroit pour me poser. Il ne faisait pas trop froid à l'intérieur, du moins pas autant que dehors. Des tableaux de vieux bonhommes et bonnes femmes étaient pendus au mur. Super moche la déco!

Le couloir à l'étage était recouvert d'un tapis rouge sang, orné de motifs couleur or. Il y avait plusieurs portes, toutes fermées. Déterminée, j'ouvris la première et fus surprise de découvrir une superbe cuisine, apparemment en état de marche... Hummmm, je ne pouvais quand même pas espérer trouver un truc de mangeable ici... Je décidais de revenir vérifier plus tard. La seconde porte était une salle de bain, propre et en parfait état, et celle en face était une chambre où trônait un superbe lit King Size antique. Il avait l'air confortable... Je m'approchai et l'observai de plus près. Pas de poussière, et les draps avaient l'air propre. Bizarre, tout ça! Soit quelqu'un habitait encore ici, soit quelqu'un entretenait ce manoir. Dans les deux cas, j'avais enfreins une propriété privée. _Merde. _Je réfléchis à toute vitesse et décidai de continuer ma visite. Encore des chambres. Et une autre salle de bain.

_"Rose, réfléchis et vite! Tu restes ou tu pars? Hum..."_ pensai-je. Toutes sortes de possibilités se bousculaient dans ma tête. Que faire? Rester, partir? Partir, rester? Il y avait toujours cette "sensation" en moi qui me disait de rester, de ne pas fuir, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre cette idée, ce qui était insensé. Rosalie Hale ne flanchait pas, elle était forte et gagnait toujours dans l'adversité!

_"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, bon sang?"._

Je mordis férocement ma lèvre inférieure alors que je me torturai l'esprit plus que nécessaire. Je ne pouvais décemment pas passer la nuit dehors. Le soleil allait bientôt de coucher. Alors, si je croisais quelqu'un je lui expliquerai la situation. J'arpentai le couloir nerveusement quelques minutes et décidai de rester. Si quelqu'un habitait ici, il serait venu à ma rencontre. Cette personne devait être absente, voilà tout.

_"Alors pourquoi la porte était ouverte?"_

J'ignorai mon subconscient et commençai par la salle de bain. Il y avait une magnifique baignoire, et des serviettes de toilette alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Je fis couler l'eau chaude, vérifiai le chauffage (il fonctionnait, YES!) et me déshabillai. J'avais tellement froid que je plongeai directement dans l'eau brûlante. _Hummm, un délice. _Une unique bouteille de savon était posée sur le rebord. J'aurai dû être étonnée mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Mon esprit était parti ailleurs, dans les délices de ce bain brûlant et relaxant. Après toute cette marche dans cette foutue forêt, je le méritai bien. Quand le bain ne fut plus à la température adéquate, je sortis et m'enveloppai dans un peignoir en soie rouge. Le contact du tissu sur ma peau me fit un bien fou tellement c'était agréable.

Mon ventre montra des signes de faiblesse et m'indiqua que j'avais faim. Très faim. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, sans grande conviction. Que pourrais-je trouver dans un manoir où personne ne semblait habiter ? J'ouvris les placards et découvris plus que je n'osais l'espérer. Des pâtes et un pot de sauce bolognaise, non périmés et pas encore entamés : le bonheur à l'état pur ! Je dénichais une casserole et préparais minutieusement mon repas du soir, que j'avalais comme une affamée. Je fis la vaisselle, et rangeai tout comme je l'avais trouvé.

Je baillai bruyamment, me brossai les dents (heureusement que j'avais toujours mon kit dans mon sac à main!) et me dirigeai vers la chambre. Je me logeai dans les draps doux et soyeux et m'endormis avant même que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller en plumes, plus que douillet.

Quelque chose me chatouilla les doigts de pieds et me réveilla. Je voulus chasser l'intrus d'un geste de la main, mais je ne le pus. Mon bras était bloqué, par je ne sais quel objet, doux lui aussi. Je tentai l'autre bras, mais ce fut un échec. Les yeux toujours fermés, je grognai de frustration alors que l'on me chatouillait toujours. Je perçus également une respiration, sourde et lente. _« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? »._

J'ouvris les yeux, hagarde et apeurée. « Qui est-là ? » demandai-je alors que mes pupilles s'habituaient doucement à l'obscurité totale de la pièce. « Il y a quelqu'un ? Répondez Nom de Dieu ! » m'écriai-je complètement paniquée.

Personne ne répondit mais l'objet de torture parcourait toujours la plante de mes pieds, et me faisait tressaillir chaque seconde qui passait. Tout mon corps était pris de légers tremblements, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire si c'était agréable ou pas. Je jetai un œil à mes poignets : ils étaient attachés au montant du lit avec des menottes couvertes de fourrure rouge. Je gémis de stupeur, et un sentiment de peur m'envahit. _« Dans quel guêpier m'étais-je fourrée ?__»_. Je voulais hurler mais ne le fis pas, car seuls des gémissements arrivaient à sortir de ma bouche. Il y avait deux plumes à présent, et elles avaient gagné du terrain sur mon corps, caressant l'intérieur de mes genoux dans une danse sensuelle. Je sentis les pointes de mes seins durcir sous les draps de soie. Je me souvins tout à coup que j'étais nue dans ce lit, à la merci de... Mais de qui ? De quoi ?

« Qui est là ? » demandai-je une nouvelle fois, un peu agacée.

« Je suis le maître de ce château jeune demoiselle. Qui d'autre ? »répondit une voix grave et intimidante ?

« Où êtes-vous ? Je ne vous vois pas ! Et détachez moi !» sifflai-je en tirant sur mes liens.

« Je suis ici pourtant, juste à côté de vous... » souffla une voix dans mon oreille. Les plumes avaient disparu et c'était le souffle de l'homme qui me chatouillait l'oreille, puis le cou et enfin les épaules. J'étais en transe, incapable de bouger, me laissant bercer par sa voix et son souffle.

« Montrez-vous ! Et s'il vous plait enlevez ses liens !» ordonnai-je le plus calmement possible.

Une chandelle s'alluma, puis une autre. _« Comment faisait-il ça ? ». _Mais mes questionnements s'arrêtèrent là car je le vis : éblouissant, sensationnel, magnifique. Un dieu vivant, blond, aux yeux clairs et transparents. Il était habillé de manière bizarre, dans un costume qui lui donnait un air à la fois important et effrayant. Je bavais presque devant lui, ce qui était vraiment pathétique ! J'étais prisonnière de cet homme, je ne devais pas baver devant lui !

« Détachez-moi ! » clamai-je

« C'est moi qui commande ici ! » tonna-t-il.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« C'est aussi moi qui pose les questions ! »

Je fulminai car il se jouait de moi. S'il était le maître des lieux, j'avais enfreins sa propriété et il avait raison de se méfier. Mais de là à me retenir attachée, nue et sans défense, il ne fallait pas pousser ! Cependant, je devais lui prouver que je ne lui voulais rien de mal, que j'avais juste cherché un refuge pour la nuit...

« Écoutez, je n'aurais pas dû entrer comme ça, mais je n'avais nulle part où aller. »

« Je me fiche de vos excuses ! »

Il ressortit ses plumes et les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau. Il continua sa torture, s'aventurant dans mon cou puis à la naissance de mes seins. Il les cajola doucement puis plus rapidement. Mes pointes étaient encore plus dures et je sentis mes entrailles se serrer à mesure qu'il accentuait ses arabesques. Puis les plumes disparurent et quelque chose d'autre les remplaça : c'était doux également mais d'un aspect vraiment différent, comme un plumeau ou quelque chose dans ce style. Le drap glissa sur ma peau nue et tomba au sol dans un bruissement doux. Je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon corps, quelque chose m'en empêchait et je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

« Je n'aime pas les intrus et d'habitude je leur fais payer cher de s'aventurer ici. Mais toi, tu avais l'air tellement belle et désirable, qu'il m'était difficile de t'éliminer... »

_M'éliminer ?_

« J'ai envie de jouer avec toi, et malgré ta colère, je sens que tu le désires aussi... N'est-ce pas... Rosalie ? »

« Comment connaissez vous mon prénom ? » questionnai-je inquiète

« Je sais plus de choses que tu ne le crois... As-tu envie de jouer ? » répéta-t-il.

« NON ! » répondis-je d'une voix tremblante. Je me rendis compte que je mentais. Pour une raison irréelle, je savais que j'avais envie qu'il continue, même si c'était dément.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir petite humaine ! Tous les pores de ta peau transpirent de désir pour moi. »

_Petite humaine ? Bon Dieu ça veut dire quoi ça ?_

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car tout se passa vite ensuite : une caresse, un sifflement et une douleur... agréable. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il utilisait mais c'était bon. Mon ventre me brûlait légèrement, mais il s'apaisa lorsque les plumes revinrent me chatouiller à l'endroit même où il m'avait frappée. Je soupirai d'aise et alors que je commençais à me sentir mieux, il recommença une fois, puis deux. Je gémis et poussai un petit cri de stupeur. Pourtant, j'en voulais encore plus. Il devina mes pensées et abattit l'objet sur moi encore trois fois, comme pour me satisfaire pleinement. Alors qu'il me frappait, une plume me chatouillait entre les cuisses, me faisant haleter et respirer frénétiquement. C'était tellement bon que je sentis les prémices d'un orgasme se former au fond de moi, prêt à exploser à tout moment. Il continua à me chatouiller, tout en emprisonnant les pointes de mes seins avec ses doigts. Il n'en fallut pas plus à mon corps pour s'arc-bouter et convulser violemment alors que les tortures continuèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je me calme enfin... Je respirai difficilement mais un sentiment de plénitude m'avait envahi.

J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, mais c'était trop réel pour en être un. Les lumières se rallumèrent et l'homme réapparu, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi irréel. Je ne savais pas comment le qualifier, il était tellement étrange. Il me fixait de ses yeux magnifiques et ne me quittait pas une seconde.

« Qui êtes vous ? » parvins-je à murmurer. « Êtes vous un vampire ou une autre de ces créatures imaginaires ?» demandai-je fébrilement.

Il rit à gorge déployée et je ne vis pas l'ombre d'une canine pointue. Quelle sotte j'étais ! Dire un truc comme ça me paraissait tellement idiot. Et il se foutait de ma gueule à présent, et j'avais honte.

« Désolée... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. » murmurai-je.

Il s'arrêta de rire et ses yeux s'assombrirent tout à coup. Il me dévisagea et il me sembla que ses yeux étaient rivés sur mon cou, là où mon sang pulsait frénétiquement. Je secouais la tête pour ôter de mon cerveau les images sensuelles de crocs plantés dans ma jugulaire et les bruits de suçotements et de déglutition qui s'en suivaient. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de lire des romans de science fiction ! Pourtant, je ne pouvais voir rien d'autre que cette pomme d'Adam qui tressautait alors qu'il buvait à grandes goulées mon sang pur et limpide. Je m'assénais une claque mentale pour oser penser de telles choses et tentais de revenir à la réalité. Cela me paraissait invraisemblable de parvenir à éprouver toutes ces choses devant un parfait inconnu. Je n'étais pas une adepte des relations sado-masochistes mais j'avouais que ça m'avait souvent traversé l'esprit d'essayer ça, un jour. Mais pas comme ca, perdue au milieu de nulle part, avec un étrange personnage. Sa voix voluptueuse me sortit de mes pensées. Il me fixait toujours de ses prunelles bleues et envoutantes.

« La prochaine fois que tu jouiras, je veux que tu cries mon prénom, Rosalie. »

« D... D'accord. Mais je ne connais pas votre prénom. »

« Éric. Je m'appelle Éric Northman et je suis le maître de ces lieux. Es-tu prête pour un second round ? »

« Oui ! » dis-je avec plus de véhémence que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il sourit largement à ma réponse et les chandelles s'éteignirent à nouveau. « Comment faites- vous ça ? »

« Shhhh... Détends-toi, Rosalie, et laisse-moi profiter de ce corps merveilleux que tu possèdes, une dernière fois... »

Je déglutis. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « une dernière fois » ? Est-ce qu'il comptait se débarrasser de moi, voire me tuer ? Je pris peur et il le sentit car il caressa mes cheveux pour me calmer. Une onde positive parcourue tout mon corps et me détendit complètement. Très vite, j'allais beaucoup mieux, et fermais les yeux.

Ses doigts tracèrent les contours de mon visage puis s'égarèrent de nouveau sur ma poitrine. Un frisson me traversa et mon corps réagit aussitôt à ses caresses. Je gémis et il enleva ses mains. _« Où était-elles ? » me demandai-je. _Comme pour me répondre, je les sentis à nouveau sur mes pieds, mes chevilles et mes jambes, qu'il replia doucement. La plume (ou peut-être les deux) caressèrent mon intimité encore humidifiée par mon précédent orgasme. Je me mordis sévèrement la lèvre inférieure car la sensation était vraiment exquise. Les tournoiements de l'objet firent vaciller mon esprit et augmenter ma respiration. Je sursautai légèrement lorsque je sentis un objet froid entrer contact avec mes petites lèvres. Cet objet vibrait contre moi et accentuait mon désir. Je gémis lourdement et il l'écarta de moi.

« Il faut te calmer Rose... Nous avons tout notre temps... Je vais détacher un de tes bras, et tu vas mettre la boule dans ton antre, c'est d'accord ?» susurra-t-il.

J'opinai du chef et soufflais un bon coup pour me remettre de mes émotions. Pendant tout ce temps, la plume n'avait pas cessé son petit manège, mais je n'y prêtais plus attention. Je voulais ce truc vibrant plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Mon souhait fut exaucé et la petite boule vibrante entra à nouveau en contact avec mes lèvres. Mon bras droit se relâcha et je le tendis pour attraper l'objet de ma convoitise. C'était bien un boule, lisse et vibrante.

« Bien... Maintenant, mets-là sur ton clitoris, Rose. Oui... comme ça. Fais des petits cercles autour et dès que tu seras assez lubrifiée, fais la entrer en toi... »

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est tellement bon... »

« Je savais que ça te plairait Rosalie... »

Je gémis lourdement et l'air se chargea aussitôt . J'insérai l'objet dans ma minette trempée et faillit exploser sous l'intensité de son effet sur moi. Les vibrations se propageaient dans tout mon corps et agissaient comme des décharges électriques. Éric reprit mon bras et le rattacha au montant du lit. Puis il encercla ma taille de ses mains et me fit pivoter sur le côté, afin que je lui montre mes fesses. La plume vint les caresser tendrement mais elle disparut, vite remplacée par cette autre chose à plumes qui me fouetta brusquement. Je fus agréablement surprise car la douleur du fouet était mélangée aux sensations que me procuraient la boule et le tout était plutôt jouissif. Il recommença sans que je ne m'y attende et une boule de feu naquit dans mon ventre.

« Encore ! » m'entendis-je lui demander.

Il s'exécuta, deux fois de suite, et la boule de feu gronda, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Je gémis encore, frustrée de ne rien pouvoir faire avec les mains attachées. J'étais à la merci de cet homme et j'aimais ça. C'était la plus belle expérience de ma vie, et je ne comptais pas la gâcher. Surtout si c'était la « dernière fois », comme il me l'avait si bien dit.

« Encore Éric, plus fort ! » le suppliai-je.

Je l'entendis gémir lui aussi, et je souris car j'avais également réussi mon petit effet sur lui. Le coup vint sans prévenir, beaucoup plus cinglant que les autres fois, me faisant vibrer et exploser en mille morceaux. Tout mon corps fut pris de soubresauts alors que l'orgasme me submergeait pour la seconde fois.

« Eriiiiiiiiiiiiiic ! » hurlai-je à pleins poumons. « Oh Mon Dieu ouiiiiiiiiiiii, ERIC ! C'est booooooon ! »

Les mains du Maître des lieux étaient posées sur mes fesses, les caressants pour atténuer la douleur. Il retira la boule à l'aide de la petite chaîne prévue à cet effet et me remit sur le dos. Il détacha mes liens et malaxa mes poignets afin de les soulager eux-aussi. Il s'approcha de moi, toujours dans l'obscurité et caressa mes seins tendus avec ses mains, puis avec sa langue.

« Je suis très fier de toi Rosalie, tu as été merveilleuse... » souffla-t-il.

« Que vas-tu faire de moi maintenant, Éric ? »

« Rien... Tu vas repartir d'où tu viens, sans jamais parler de cela à quiconque. Entendu ? »

« Oui... » soufflai-je, abasourdie par ses propos. « Je n'aurais pas le droit de revenir ? »

« Non... Et de toute façon, jamais tu ne pourras me retrouver... » assura-t-il.

Je voulus le questionner davantage mais je ne le pus. Il ralluma les lumières et je vis pour la dernière fois. Ses yeux étaient devenus plus foncés, d'un bleu à vouloir s'y noyer. Il me sourit, caressa ma joue et se jeta sur mon cou comme une bête affamée. Et ce fut le trou noir...

Il faisait nuit noire à présent et je me sentais groggy et courbaturée. J'étais allongée dans les bois, la culotte complètement trempée et tous les sens en éveil. Je me relevai d'un bond et regardai autour de moi : pas de manoir, pas de portail en fer forgé, rien !

Est-ce que j'avais rêvé ? Avais-je inventé tout ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Cela ne pouvait être que ça de toue façon, sinon comment l'expliquer ?

Je fis quelques pas et trouvai ma voiture, intacte. La roue n'était plus crevée, et les clés attendaient sagement sur la portière. Tout cela n'était pas net, et mon cerveau fourmillait de questions toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres.

Je regardai ma montre et notai que j'étais très en retard pour aller dîner chez mon frère. Il fallait que je file ou il allait s'inquiéter sérieusement. Je réfléchirai à tout cela plus tard, lorsque je serai rentrée chez moi. Je pris place derrière le volant, mis le contact et enclenchai la marche arrière. Juste avant de démarrer je jetai un œil dans le rétroviseur, comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire depuis que je conduisais, pour vérifier mon allure.

C'est alors que je faillis hurler de stupeur : deux petites traces rondes bien distinctes étaient dessinées dans mon cou, juste à l'endroit où pulsait ma jugulaire.


End file.
